The dream of fire
by Th3y3ll0wd4rt
Summary: Cyrus Williams is a splicer like everyone else in Rapture. Except that he has no mutations. And after sneaking aboard an abandoned escape pod, he unknowingly escapes Rapture. But the surface he thought would be paradise has been ravaged by WW3. EleanorXoc
1. Enter Cyrus

Hey guys,

It is the author formerly known as Bleachboy, but now that I'm moving onto things other than anime, I can't call myself that. So, it is now Th3y3ll0wd4rt.

Anyway, I just beat Bioshock 2 and did the "Sacrifice me" ending. It was very depressing and gave me an empty feeling in my stomach, out of all the ending in Bioshock 2, that one is the best.

More to the point, the ending is way to open for me to leave it like that, so I'm writing this fanfiction because of the massive cliffhanger it leaves. This is also the first fic that I have written in a while so it may be a little rusty at first. So please review and help me make it good...if needed

...

Somewhere in Rapture

1966

The fluorescent lights darken and brighten in the ruined bathroom. Tiles are torn out of the ground, the stalls are broken. Water drips down from pipes in the ceiling to form a shallow pool in the middle of the room where the floor has sunken in. The sinks and mirrors are cracked and are stained red from blood.

One of the stalls still stands, the door is been ripped off its hinges and the walls aren't collapsed. Sitting on the filthy toilet is a man, he wears worn out blue jeans, a plain black t-shirt and a thin, black leather jacket with the edges of the sleeves frayed. He also wears worn out converse all star high tops (he prides himself on being on of the few people left that wore shoes). His hair is raven black in color and flows down to his neck in an unruly mess.

His name is Cyrus Williams, he is sixteen years old, and he has been splicing since he was seven. At first it was simple intelligence tonics so he could get through school, after that, he couldn't stop. He couldn't help it either, it was a drug, and he was an addict, not to mention that pretty much everyone was doing it. After the civil was started, there was a high demand for ADAM, and there were only two ways to get it, buy it or take it. Cyrus usually took the second option.

There was one difference between him and other splicers though. Even though he had been splicing for more than half of his life, he showed no signs of mutation like everyone else. He considered it pure luck that he had gotten some special gene that prevented ADAM mutation. Of course whenever he talked to somebody about it (which wasn't very often) he always said that god didn't want his handsome face to be ruined.

Right now, he is holding a needle full of fluorescent blue liquid in his right hand. His left arm is turned wrist side up. Running up his arm is a long jagged scar that is from splicing up. Both his hands are shaking, the needle moves slowly closer to his wrist as he takes shallow breathes. He closes his eyes, takes in a deep breath and forces his hands to stop shaking.

The needle pokes into his skin roughly, causing a thin trickle of blood to run down the spot where the needle went in. He holds his breath as he pushes the needle in further until he reaches a vein. Slowly he pushes down the syringe, letting the liquid flow into his body. He gasps sharply as the liquid enters his blood stream. His pupils dilate and then constrict. He grits his teeth as sharp stabbing pain travels up his body.

He feels a rush of adrenaline as the drugs kick in and make his heart beat faster. His senses become heightened. The dripping water becomes a roar in his ears. He can smell the decay of life. Time slows down, he can taste the stale air and his skin becomes clammy. Colored spots appear in front of his eyes, blurring his vision. He feels like he is being lifted into the air.

Probably because he was, he had been using telekinesis plasmids since the beginning of the civil war.

His heart beats faster and faster as the drug reaches its climax. A small whirlwind forms around him as he floats higher and higher. His heart almost explodes as the drugs make it beat faster. The stall begins to shake and bolts come flying out as the whirlwind picks up speed. He suddenly realizes what is happening, he tries to get some control over the whirlwind and telekinesis as he gently floats downward back on to the toilet. His heartbeat begins to slow down as the ADAM settles in his bloodstream.

For one split second everything floats, nothing is heard. Everything is peaceful in that one moment of pure bliss. Cyrus gently sinks back down to the ground. As soon as his feet hit the floor, all of the loose tiles and bolts from the whirlwind fall to the ground with a loud clank.

He breathes heavily as he slips out of the conscious world.

He falls asleep.

...

Not to bad, but again, I haven't written in a while (curse you writers block) so leave constructive criticism in the comments if needed.

Yellowdart out


	2. Walking in big shoes

Another update for my new story

Enjoy and review

...

Fontaine Futuristic

1968

Cyrus walked through the empty hallways of Fontaine Futuristic. His shoe clad feet made no sound on the metal floors. He casually stepped over corpses and other objects as if they were nothing, of course to him they were nothing. He didn't play a major part in the civil war, but he played his part. He was a member of one of the many gangs that plagued the streets of Rapture, until he realized how stupid it was to be part of it. Now he mostly avoided everyone, except for a few friends.

He didn't know why he was walking now, he figured it was because it was better than doing nothing all day. There wasn't anything to do except to walk and fight, and since Cyrus had given up fighting, that left him one option.

So he walked.

As he was wondering how to break out of his boring daily routine, he heard a loud banging noise. He hadn't seen anything interesting in a while, and this sounded like one hell of a fight. He could hear grenades and bolts of electricity whizzing through the air. He judged that the sound was coming from a few rooms ahead, so he started to run.

Along the way, he heard sounds of machine guns and loud grunts. He was just about to enter the room, when the area started to quite down. After a few moments of quite he heard loud metallic footsteps, which could only be that of a big daddy, walking in the opposite direction he had come from. So Cyrus waited until the he could no longer hear the footsteps before stepping into the room.

Bits of the wall and floor were missing, and there were a few fires scattered throughout the room. Lying in the middle of the floor was a big daddy, an alpha series Cyrus assumed. It was lying face down in a pool of murky water that had a slight reddish tint. To its left was a rocket launcher, the end of the barrel was still smoking.

Cyrus walked up to the hulking figure and, after giving it a couple of kicks in the side, made sure it was dead. Cyrus stood there for a few seconds wondering what to do with this discovery. Just as he was about to give up on it his thinking paid off.

It was at that moment that Cyrus decided to break out of his boring daily routine. He knelt down beside the big daddy, and started to remove its helmet

{=+=}

Finally, he put on the Big daddy helmet and looked at himself in a puddle of water. He had removed the suit and disposed of the big daddy's body before putting on himself. It was a little big and heavy, but that was all right. It didn't need to fit for what he was going to do.

Slowly he turned towards a doorway he knew led to an airlock.

{=+=}

It took Cyrus almost twice the time to reach his destination than it normally would, but at least he could hold himself up in the giant metal suit. The door slid open with a quite hiss. The airlock chamber was his (former) gangs favorite form of execution, they would tie the victim up in the chamber before hitting a remote switch that closed the door and started the cycling procedure, the rest was easy to imagine.

Now as he stepped into the chamber, he wondered what actually happened to the victims. Where they immediately crushed by the pressure or forced to drown, and then where did they end up. It didn't matter now, they were long gone.

Cyrus stepped up to the cycle switch and pressed the button. The door slide closed and water came pouring into the room. For some reason he held his breath, as if he needed to. It took him a moment to remember that he was in a big daddy suit. Now that he could more easily move the suit, he turned to face the other open door that lead to the outside.

He felt like he was walking on the moon. He had never been outside the buildings before, and this was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen. Schools of fish swam to and fro while giant pieces of coral and seaweed made it look like some alien forest. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew that this was better than walking around on the inside.

Out here was a whole new world, full of new creatures and new sights. Cyrus felt like he could stay out here forever.

Unfortunately, fate has a funny way of screwing things up.

He was a few yards away from the airlock when it happened. He couldn't even see the small shark that was swimming at high speed straight towards him. He could definitely feel it when it latched onto his left arm.

He screamed as the red hot pain shot up his arm, he swung his free arm at the small creature but missed most of the time. The shark started to move its head back and forth, trying to rip off his arm. Finally one of the blows landed right behind the gills. The creature went flying back as the shot sent him through the water.

Cyrus didn't have enough time to look at the injury, water was pouring in and the shark was coming at him again. He got ready to attack again as the shark came speeding towards him, he had to time it perfectly. He swung the giant metal fist towards the shark, pounding it right on the nose. The shark was sent skittering back from the force of the blow. Instead of coming back for another attack, the shark turned around and swam away.

Cyrus didn't waist any time tending to the wound. He could see blood draining into the water and his left arm was hot and sticky, not to mention the sharp throbbing pain that was emanating from it. He knew he was definitely in trouble. He had some regenerative abilities but it wasn't worth anything unless he could focus it, which wasn't an easy task since he was currently trying to keep more water from getting into his suit with telekinesis. He had to get somewhere safe so he could focus on healing himself.

He looked all around for somewhere he could hide. Then, as if a gift from the gods, he saw a small submarine that looked abandoned. He walked as fast as the suit would let him towards what seemed like an innocent submarine.

{=+=}

By the time Cyrus had reached the submarine he was almost crawling. Even with his regenerative abilities the wound hadn't healed much, and the telekinesis he had devoted to keeping water from getting into the suit had pretty much drained him of EVE. So all in all, he felt like he was about to pass out.

He almost didn't make it to the airlock door inside the submarine.

As the water drained out of the small room he took the helmet off. He ran a hand through his hair. His head was spinning and he felt feverish. The other door slid open into what he assumed was the control room. There were different modules that played host to a series of different buttons. The floor was metal tiles that seemed to be in perfect condition, but there was a thin layer of dust on everything, which meant this place hadn't been touched in a long time.

Cyrus didn't wait a second to find a place to sleep. There was a space between two of the modules that was just big enough for him to fit. He found the spot and curled up in a ball, giving him enough room to feel comfortable. He used the rest of his EVE to heal his arm.

His head started to get heavy as the wound healed to a large gash rather than a giant chewed up piece of meat. He knew that his passive regeneration could heal him in his sleep, so he laid his head down on the hard metal floor, which felt surprisingly soft.

He went into such a deep sleep that not even the submarine taking off would wake him.

Which was what coincidentally happened while he was asleep.

...

Again, leave your constructive criticism in the comments, or PM me

NO DESTRUCTIVE CRITICISM (A nicer term for FLAMES), not that there have been any

Don't forget to review


	3. The stranger

Hey guys

I know the update is a little late but it's because I went to the forecastle festival in Louisville, Kentucky and was stuck with out a computer for a few days.

But on the bright side, the Flaming Lips were amazing

Anyway, here it is. The first fight Eleanor lamb Vs. Cyrus Williams

Enjoy

...

It's not that he didn't wake up, it's just that he didn't want to. Whenever he woke up, he would force himself back down into the warm confines of sleep.

He woke up a grand total of three times.

The first time he woke up, it was because the he had felt incredibly hot, and the air around him seemed stuffy. The second time he woke up was because he felt a low rumbling, like the submarine was taking off. He barely realized that the entire right side of his body was getting wet. The third time was when he actually woke up.

That was when he found her.

{=+=}

When he woke up, there were only two things Cyrus was thinking about.

One, he felt completely rejuvenated, as if the events of yesterday had never taking place.

Second, it was bright, brighter than anything he had ever seen before. He had looked into bright lights before, and all he had seen were little black dots behind his eyes. This was blindingly bright, this is what he imagined the sun looked like.

That's when it hit him.

He wasn't stupid, he'd learned about the sun in school before. It was the best source of light and energy in the universe. Since he'd lived his life in artificial light, which was nowhere near as bright as the sun, he thought it was safe to assume that this was indeed the sun.

After a few moments his eyes had adjusted enough for him to keep them open for more than a few seconds, he stood up and looked out a window. What he saw almost made him cry.

The light of the sun (which was amazing enough) seemed to be reflecting off of the water. From what he had learned in school, light only reflected of the surface of objects. That could only mean one thing.

Cyrus had somehow escaped to the surface.

This was literally a dream come true for him. He had always wanted to escape the dark (now even darker that he'd seen the sun) ruinous city of Rapture, and live a more peaceful life on the surface. Unfortunately, he'd never learned how to pilot a vehicle capable of accomplishing such a task.

The surface was more beautiful than he had ever imagined. The sun, which was now partially covered in grey clouds, was casting a strange shadow over the surface. The light reflecting off the water was sparkling from the ever changing waves and rippling water. It was too beautiful for words, Cyrus was speechless. He tried to savor this one moment, where his true life's dream had come true.

That was when he realized he wasn't alone.

He heard a slight scrapping sound of metal against metal. He turned his head in the direction the sound was coming from. Someone was standing in front of one of the modules, the sound was caused by it's foot scraping against the ground. He had seen that outfit before various times, it was the armor of a big sister.

That was not good for him. In Rapture, he always ran from them, everyone feared the big sisters. They were fast, cunning and could use various plasmids, the worst part was that they weren't above using these talents on unsuspecting splicers. They were the hunters of Rapture, and their game was anything that moved.

Luckily, it hadn't seen him, so he had the element of surprise on his side. Slowly he turned around to face the creature, and took a step forward. The first step went unheard by the creature. That's when he realized that he didn't have any eve, he had used it all up healing his wounds. How could he kill the creature if he couldn't use plasmids.

Quickly he found a loose piece of metal on the floor that was the perfect size and shape for him to use. Slowly and silently he made his way to the piece of metal. He was unnoticed, until he tried to pick it up. It made a loud scraping noise as it lifted up off the ground. The big sister turned around and as quick as a flash, launched a ball of fire right at him.

Cyrus's instincts kicked in. Everything happened in slow motion. First, he side stepped to avoid the fire, then he waited for it to come close to him. Once it was close enough for him to feel its heat, he reached out with his telekinesis and grabbed the ball of fire. Using its own momentum, he spun around 360 degrees and launched it back at the big sister with his own added fire. It collided midair with another fire the sister had sent at him.

He looked at his hands as if he would find the answer to his question on them. The question was; how the held had he done that. He knew he didn't have any eve in his system, yet he'd somehow used telekinesis and fire plasmids to fight a big sister.

He didn't have any time to think about it though, as the big sister ran forwards and jumped in the air towards him. He had no time to react as the creature came down on top of him, its needle extended toward his heart. Quickly, he shot out his arm towards the arm that the needle was connected to, and moved it away from his body.

He didn't realize what else his actions had done. He had not only deflected the needle away from him, but also effectively disarmed the big sister. What happened after he moved the arm was that the big sisters momentum kept it moving forward towards one of the modules. The needle went about halfway into the controls before stopping.

The big sister was stuck inside the machine. It desperately tried to pull the needle out, but to no avail. Cyrus took this opportunity to charge up a ball of fire in his hand. He shot it out point blank at the sisters stomach. The force was enough to rip the needle from the module and send the big sister flying backwards.

Cyrus didn't stop the attack though. He ran forward as the sister hit the floor with a loud crash, and jumped on top of it, pinning it's arms and legs down with his own. As its head hit the floor the helmet was hit with enough force that it went flying off in another direction.

Cyrus reacted with a sharp gasp.

Instead of seeing yellow eyes on a face twisted by years of being ADAM infused, he saw the face of a girl. Her face was normal, as if she had never spliced in her life, just like him. Her hair was dark brown and flowed to just above her shoulders. She had deep blue eyes that were only further brought out by her pale skin.

She was the most beautiful thing Cyrus had ever seen.

Apparently she saw his momentary distraction and used it to take advantage of him. He felt a wall of telekinetic energy form around her. He didn't have any time to react as she launched the wall towards him.

He went flying backwards into the broken module. He bounced off the machine as his back hit cold hard metal. The sister teleported in front of him and grabbed him by the neck. She was incredibly strong, which didn't come as a shock to Cyrus, she had probably used a strength tonic at least once in her life.

He closed both his hands around the hand that was holding his neck. He felt his breaths come in short gasps as she closed her hand around his throat. She lifted up the needle towards his heart once again. He kept his cool and devised a plan, the sister was fast, but he knew he could counter the attack if he could time it right.

Her needle arm shot towards his chest as quick as lightning. Before it could reach him he shot out his arm towards the needle and grabbed it firmly, stopping the needle in its place. The sister tried to resist, but Cyrus managed to move position the needle so that it was horizontally in front of his chest.

Using telekinesis, he kicked his feet into the air with enough force to break the needle in half and knock the girl back. He completed the flip and landed on the floor. As soon as his left leg, the one that had broken the needle, touched the ground a sharp pain ran up Cyrus's leg. He cried in pain and crumpled to the floor.

_Damn,_ he thought, _that needle must have been thicker than I thought._ He tried to stand again, using the module to support his left side. As soon as he stood up the girl launched another fire directly at him.

This time, however, Cyrus was in to much pain to focus. The fire ball slammed into him. It felt like he had been punched by a flaming brute splicer, which had happened to him once before. He was sent flying back and slammed into the window so hard he sent a spider web network of cracks through the thick glass.

_Dammit,_ was his final thought before he slid to the floor. The last thing he saw was the girl walking over to him.

...

In my opinion, that was pretty good.

I always have prided myself on making good fight scenes

Remember to review and leave constructive criticism

No flames or spammers or flaming spammers


End file.
